


Lost

by LunaWolfe



Series: Alwyn Clarke Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanfiction, Lost - Freeform, Pack, Supernatural Creatures, Werewolves, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWolfe/pseuds/LunaWolfe
Summary: Alwyn's lost everything. But what will she gain when she finds the Hale/McCall pack?
Relationships: Alwyn Clarke/Peter Hale
Series: Alwyn Clarke Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lost

Trees whip past her, cutting into her flesh, but she couldn’t stop. Alwyn Clarke gasps for air as she tore through the woods. She’s just witnessed her entire family being slaughtered, and she knows they’re after her too. She glances behind her occasionally, trying to gauge how far ahead of them she is, but she refuses to stop, even if she can’t see them anymore. It’s on one of these glances back, that she run smack into someone’s chest. She thuds to the ground, her body whacking into it with extreme force.  
Peter Hale is out for a stroll in the forest. He likes time to himself, and the McCall/Hale pack can be…suffocating, so Peter tries to take time everyday for a walk in nature. It pleases the wolf inside of him.   
He suddenly hears loud, running footsteps running toward him, so he stops walking. Just in time to have a young, blonde girl barrel into his chest. She hits the ground with a thud and looks up at him in fear. That’s when he smells it. She’s a wolf. And this is his pack’s land.   
“Who are you?” he demands, as the girl begins to scamper to her feet. She looks worse for the wear. Her blue jeans are torn and soaked in mud and blood. Her bare feet glisten with blood and are covered in leaves and twigs. Her white t-shirt is torn in several places, but there’s a large hole in the side. A burn hole. And while the small abrasions to her face, arms, and feet are healing before his eyes, the deep burn on her side won’t fade as quickly. She refuses to answer him, instead, opting to make her way painfully upright.  
“I said, ‘Who are you?!’’ he growls, flashing his alpha red eyes at her. She cowers, and her eyes flash gold in return. Omega.  
“I…Please…They killed my family. I didn’t mean to come on to your pack land, Alpha. Please, don’t hurt me,” she begs, her eyes clouding with tears.  
“Who killed your family?” She glances fearfully behind her.   
“Hunters,” she chokes, falling back to the ground, her knees giving out on her. Peter grimaces. He knows all about losing your family to hunters. And he knows that this puppy in front of his is no threat. So, he bends down and scoops her up. She goes rigid in his arms before beginning to shake.   
“It’s alright, Omega. No one will hurt you here.”

“So, what, she’s just part of the pack now?” Scott McCall demands, when Peter brings the omega back to base.  
“No, Scott. She’s my pack,” Peter responds, fishing the antiseptic out of the cabinet. The omega looks at him in fear, her eyes a permanent shade of gold, a sign of an omega’s distress.   
“You can’t do that! He can’t do that!” Stiles yelps. Derek sighs.   
“Actually, he can. He’s an alpha too. He has the right to choose his pack, same as Scott. Same as me,” the younger Hale disagrees. Peter smirks. “That being said, we don’t do things that way. Peter, you shouldn’t have brought her here without a vote from the pack.”  
“A vote from the pack?! Derek, need I remind you, her entire family was just killed in front of her?! Sound familiar, Nephew?”  
“Guys, she’s obviously terrified. And I really don’t think she’s going to kill us all in our sleep,” Lydia interjects, motioning to the omega. The strawberry blonde approaches the girl with her hands raised. “I’m Lydia. What’s your name?”   
The omega looks up at Peter for assurance that she can speak. He nods and gives her a smile. “This is a safe place. You can always speak your mind and feel comfortable here.”  
“A-Alwyn. Alwyn Clarke. Everyone calls me Wyn.”  
“I’m Peter Hale. This is my nephew, Derek,” Peter introduces, nodding in the direction of the other alpha. “This is Scott, he’s also an alpha. That’s Stiles, he’s…well, he’s Stiles. That’s Malia. Ethan is over there. And Chris Argent is brooding in the corner there.” At the hunter’s name, Alwyn begins to shake again, and her claws pop out involuntarily.   
“It’s alright, Wyn. He won’t hurt you. Chris is part of our pack,” Lydia assures, laying a gentle hand on Alwyn’s back.   
“I’m not after you, Kid. I promise,” Chris placates, pushing away from the door jamb he’d been leaning on.   
Alwyn looks uncertainly around the room. “Three alphas? We only had one. Alpha Brant. He was… scary.”  
“Brant Wenton?” Chris asks. Alwyn nods. “He’s a tyrant. He abuses his pack, especially his omegas,” the hunter adds grimly. Alwyn looks at the floor. Peter, Derek, and Scott let out low growls, further scaring the omega.   
“Any idea who the hunters were?” Lydia asks Chris.  
“No, but I’ll look into it. And I suggest that we stay alert. If they’re in the area, they could head this way.”  
…  
“Alright, here we are. Let me show you to the bathroom so you can wash up,” Peter says later that night, leading Alwyn into his apartment. There had been a good bit of argument amongst the pack as to where Alwyn should stay, but Peter won. And when Alwyn looked up at him with certainty in her eyes and said she wanted to be where he was, his alpha preened. “I’ll lay some clothes outside the door for you.” Alwyn nods, gives him a small smile, and lets him lead her further into his home.   
Peter’s sitting on his couch sipping on some very good scotch when he hears whimpers and sobs coming from the bathroom. He’s on his feet and to the door in no time. He knocks (he’s a gentleman, after all), and the response is a hiccup and a wail. Without thinking, he wrenches the knob to the side, and barges in. He can see Alwyn huddled in the corner of the shower, knees to her chest, sobbing. “Oh, Sweetheart,” he soothes, walking closer to the shower. “May I come in?” he asks gently. At her nod of approval, he strips down to his boxers and steps into the shower cubicle. He helps Alwyn to her feet and tucks her into his chest, rubbing her back and soothing her as they stand under the spray.  
The next morning, Peter is scrambling eggs at the stove when the doorbell rings. He glances at Alwyn, who’s perched on the counter, wearing one of his v-neck sweaters and his socks and smiles. “Can you answer that, Wynnie?” he asks. She nods and hops off of the counter.   
Chris, Derek, and Scott follow Alwyn into the room. “Lydia, Stiles, Malia, and Ethan are on their way. We need to talk,” Derek informs.   
…  
The decision is made to keep Alwyn out of the loop for the moment, so the rest of the pack gather in Peter’s living room while she eats breakfast. Chris looks grim.  
“The hunters that attacked Alwyn’s pack were the Mason family. They’re radicals, and the rest of the hunter community refuses to accept them. A friend of mine tells me that they’re making their way through the packs in our area. They’re hellbent on annihilating all the wolves that they can. They’re going to make here eventually, and sooner more likely than later. We need to be on the offensive. I think we should all set up at the Hale house and hunker down.” Derek nods.  
“I agree. There’s enough room for everyone there, and it would be a good time to get some training done.”   
“So, it’s settled. We’ll all meet at the Hale house tonight. Before sunset,” Scott says, nodding to drive his point home.  
…  
“Peter, she needs to train too,” Derek argues the next day.  
“Derek, she’s not going against the hunters, Derek,” Peter states simply. “She’s not ready for that.”  
“I get it. You want to protect her, but she has to be able to protect herself too. She can’t be out here without being able to defend herself and the pack.”  
“I-I’ll do it,” comes a small voice from behind the two men. Alwyn is standing in the doorway, looking nervous.  
“Wynnie, that’s not necessary,” Peter assures, coming to stand beside her.   
“I want to. I want to be able to protect myself. And…the pack. You guys have been nice to me. Let me help.”  
…  
“Wyn, watch your feet. Make sure you’re perfectly balanced, or they’ll take you down,” Chris coaches. Alwyn had been knocked down more times than she could count, but she had gotten up every time.  
“Yes sir,” she responds, getting back to her feet, just in time to be swarmed by Scott, Derek, and Ethan. Delivering a swift kick to the youngest alpha’s midsection, she uses him as a hurdle and vaults herself over him, kicking Ethan in the teeth before squaring off with Derek. Peter smirks. He’s proud of his little omega. She’s quite an impressive fighter.   
Peter comes up to his and Alwyn’s shared room later than usual to find her still awake and staring out at the forest.   
“Everything ok, Sweetheart?” he asks, approaching her and rubbing her back gently.   
“Yeah. I’m ok. Just thinking.”  
“About what?” He pushes a curl behind her ear.   
“When do you think they’ll come?”  
“The hunters? I don’t know, Baby. But you’re safe here. I’ll protect you, no matter what.” She turns to face him, leaning into his chest.   
“I know,” she says looking up into his eyes. She’s so young, barely 19, and so soft. And so innocent, and so beautiful. She shyly leans up, putting her mouth over his and giving him a swift kiss, blushing and looking away afterwards. Peter catches her arm and turns her to him, dipping down to kiss her soundly. He scoops her up and places her gently on the bed, leaning down to kiss her again. Finally, he pulls away.   
“I need you to tell me what you want,” he says, looking into her sea green eyes.   
“You,” she responds, drawing him closer.   
Peter gently removes her clothes, and he’s between her thighs soon enough. She gives him a small nod of approval, and he pushes his way inside. He feels the tension, and then the snap as he seats fully inside her. There’s a small gush of blood over his cock, and Peter gives her a reassuring smile, wiping the small tear away that’s rolled down her cheek.   
“It’s alright, Baby Girl. I’m right here,” he assures as she grasps for him. He sets a slow pace, getting used to the feel of her body. And soon enough, she’s moaning. She comes undone for the first time when he reaches a hand between them to flick her clit. He can feel himself needing to come, but he knows that he can get another orgasm out of Alwyn first, and that’s exactly what he intends to do. He lifts her hips up, drawing her closer, and he goes as deep as possible before picking up his pace and leaning over to nibble on her neck. He clamps his mouth around her shoulder, biting hard enough to draw blood, and she howls as she comes around him, clamping down on his cock.   
“Alpha!” she yelps, eyes going gold. His turn red in response, and he growls as he buries himself in her and comes. Hard.   
…  
“Shit,” Alwyn hisses as she barely dodges an arrow. The hunters had swarmed them in the middle of the night, and now the pack was under attack. Lydia is screaming somewhere in the background. There are growls and grunts everywhere. And a knife has just flown past her head. It’s chaos. That’s when she sees Stiles trapped against a wall by a hunter. She wastes no time racing to the human. She jumps, landing in front of him in a lunge. She flicks her claws out, raking them across the hunter’s chest and growling. The man stumbles away, reaching hastily for his gun. Alwyn shoves Stile back and pounces on the hunter before he can fire a shot. She tears his throat out, and when she looks up at Peter, he’s giving her a bloodthirsty smile. 

“Everything’s been…taken care of. Get cleaned up, and I’d like to have my son back,” Sheriff Stilinksi says later that night after the hunters were gone. Two had been killed, the others had fled. And the pack was mostly ok. A few scratches and some bad moods, but they’ll live.   
“Thanks, John,” Chris says, shaking the sheriff’s hand. John nods and heads back to his cruiser.   
…  
The next few days a sense of peace falls over the pack. They’re safe for now, and they have each other, and that’s all they could ask for.   
Six weeks after the hunter’s attacked, Peter finds Alwyn in a field near the Hale house lounging in the sun. Her golden hair blazes in the noontime light, and the white dress she wears makes her look like an angel. She’s found her place and her pack. And Peter, for one, hopes she sticks around.  
The End


End file.
